


Talon's Secretary: Various Yandere Overwatch X Secretary Reader

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Series: Talon's Secretary [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Reverse Harem, Talon - Freeform, Talon reader, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: (Name) is the secretary of Talon and where obsessive love runs deep.(Reader is A Female With Cock and Penis)
Relationships: Antonio/Reader, Doomfist: The Successor | Akande Ogundimu/Reader, Maximilian/Reader, Moira O'Deorain/Reader, Reader/Everyone, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader, Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Reader, Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Reader, Various/Reader, Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix/Reader
Series: Talon's Secretary [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657987
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Talon's Secretary: Various Yandere Overwatch X Secretary Reader

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am here with the first chapter and I hope that you all enjoy!] 

(Name's POV) 

I got ready for my graduation. I was a young college graduate and tomorrow I will start my new job. I get dressed in the clothes that I need and the robe and head out. Well that had been the plan. Something was sprayed in my face and I fell into strong arms. What was going on...why can I not move. I picked up and look at the face of the man holding me. Who is he he obviously has cybernetics implants. slowly everything went black as we get in a limo and I do not where. 

(WHO IS IT!? Is It Akande??? I do not know!)

(???'s POV) 

She is so beautiful, I been watching her for the last year and knew she was the one for Talon. I know I will not loose her. All I have to wait is the final fall of Overwatch and then I can reveal that I am alive. Gabriel did not kill me only nearly did. And Now I am worming my way through the criminal world. Soon I will be back on top and I will be able to keep (Name) with me. 

I have been watching her for the last four years. Just when she enter college. I knew she was the one for me and I knew I would not let her go. Soon she will be mine. 

-Time Skip- 

She was starting to wake up and I smile at her. 

"What?" She asks. "What is going on? Where am I!? Who are you!?"

"I am Antonio, Bella." I tell her. "What is going on is your being hired by Talon." 

"What? No!" She snaps standing up.

"I am afraid you do not have a choice, bella." I tell her. "You see we know where all yur family is, and one phone call and they all will be slaughtered. Now if you just be a good girl and do as your told none of your family will be hurt." 

She glares at me but nods her head. 

"Now (Name), strip for me." I say leaning back in my chair. 

She makes a face but took of the ceremony robe and threw it to the floor followed by her dress. She stepped out of it and blushed looking away. Her large cock strained against her panties. I licked my lips. I already knew about her having both a cock and pussy and all functioning reproductive organs. She was ashamed of her big cock which is at least nine inches flaccid. Not to mention her round ass and big boobs she is a size d. She is like a waling sexual item. 

"Continue." I tell her as she had stopped. 

She keeps looking away blushing more as she slips out of her bra. He breast bounced out and I could not help but watch as she slowly slipped off her panties. All her glory is revealed to me. I pick up her new clothes. 

"We will g shopping for more clothes, here is your uniform." I tell her. 

She takes it away from me with shaky hands. 

"You are now property of Talon." I tell her and leave her to get changed. 

[Reader is female with Penis and Vagina and This is Normal Verse now votes won out I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and stay sexy!] 

Also should everyone in talon share her or should they want her to themselves? 

There will be jealousy and passiveness with either of these :D]


End file.
